Graceful
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: "I am your Weapon, Maka! The Weapon is supposed to die for their Meister." "Soul... You never tell me anything." A collection of one shots based on Soul and Maka


**Hey guys. I was inspired by- WHY CAN'T I FIND THE STORY?! Well... I'll post it later. I really like his/her writing and it just inspired me to make my own couple of one-shots. Nothing too extreme. Just simple fluff, humor, and something else but I do not remember what it is. I don't know how you guy's will respond to my collection of one-shots, never written this before. Well, I wrote one but it really sucked. I'm just going to delete it. This one will be much, much better. Wait, I found it. It's 'Accelerando' by Lisp. Check him/her out. It's awesome. Chapter 22 is my favorite. It's creepy, fluffy, and a little funny. I don't know, but I loved it.**

**So, how have you guys been? Have you guys watched any good anime? I need a new anime to watch. I'm watching Vampire Knight but, I might just bail on it. I do recommend Blue Exorcist. It's so cool! And funny. Oh Rin. You cutie. What am I saying? Nah, no regrets. He's too adorable. "Yeah, well I saw this hot babe." HAH! Omg! Super funny. I need recommendations for songs to base my stories off of. I'll be doing an "Alice in Wonderland" theme or "The Nightmare Before Christmas" theme. I just love those two movies. They are my favorite movies. The best out of all of Tim Burton's movies. Glorious. **

**Wow, I'm writing a lot. Phew! What sucks is I have to revise this whole thing before I publish it. Poor me. Well, hope you guys enjoy this. **

**...**

**Demon**

_'When you feel my heat,_

_look into my eyes,_

_it's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide.'_

**'Demons' by Imagine Dragons**

**...**

The fear in her eyes were painful enough. Staring into the eyes. Blood filled holes, filling her with thoughts of regret. Dread. Death- Death was a perfect word. She could not bear to hear the shrieks as she watch blood drip on the floor. Drip. Drip. And white, snowy hair to be stained with the very liquid that runs through his veins.

Maka watched in horror as she cowered in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth. For she saw the terror this Kishin was. He slammed her Weapon's body into the wall, repeating to leave cracks from where he was slammed. Blood staining the area and feet kicking to help escape the everlasting grasp. Screams. Shrieks. Cries for help. And what can she do? Nothing. How can she help him when she's utterly broken as well.

The Meister stared at her Weapon, his almost limp hands still scratching at the hand that choked his neck, not giving up. Bottom lip cut, blood escaping his mouth through the outer corners. He was getting killed, and his Meister couldn't do anything to save him.

No one else was there to help. No one else was there to save he day. The two heroes were brutally damaged. Broken. Mentally and Physically. They aren't heroes anymore. They failed. They both failed to save the other, and now they will die. Die a harsh death. Painful.

_No. _

This isn't how it will end. Maka and Soul never failed at killing one of their kishin's and they definitely won't now. They're stronger than that. They can't die. Not like this. They won't die. They'll live. Not for themselves, but for others. For their friends- What is she talking about? This isn't a time for Drama. This is a time to help her Weapon.

Maka staggered her breath, shifting her weight to try to stand up. Failing. Her balance was off, making her fall and grunt. Luckily her field of vision was in line. Helping her be able to see where she had fallen. The Meister shimmied with her arms backwards and then lifting one leg, backwards, into the air. Making her hopeful. But, the constant sound of blood dripping on the floor and sneakers being slammed into the wall, and muffled screams of pain being hidden by the kishin's hand. That scissory, scaly hand. It scared her. This was fear. Reliving when he was cut by Crona.

_"I can help you..." _A hushed voice surrounded her. Making it hard for her to hear Soul's body being slammed into the wall and Kishin's roaring for him wanting her faithful Weapon dead, so he can eat his soul.

"Who's there?" She looked behind herself, eyes still wide with fright. Her leg now resting back onto the ground and her elbows being tucked into her chest.

_"An old friend..." The voice purred. _

"I..." She didn't know what to say. What old friend. An enemy? Old friend...

_"I'll help you. Just accept me. I'll tell you once you do..." _

"No... No... I don't know what you are... Who you are." Her whisper was more quiet, as if she was asking herself the questions. Like she didn't even know who she was anymore.

_"I helped you before... I can save him. I can save your Weapon..." _

Maka gasped, and pushed her hands down on the ground to extend her arms, pulling herself up. She stared at Soul's shaky hand as it clawed at the river monster's wrist, his legs slowing down and his breath fading.

"Do it. Do it now! I trust you!" She screamed, shaking her head as tears flooded her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. The hushed voice grew louder. An evil, rippling laughter escaping it's chest.

Maka inhaled, holding her breath as her had felt like someone was banging against it. Eyes squeezed shut and her muscles shaking, feeling something coarse through her veins. And soon, Maka was laughing too. Head leaning up and the outer corners of her lips twisted into a devilish smile.

She got up and stumbled forward, but regained her balance. Pupils big, smile twisted, and her head leaning down a little. Maka Albarn has fallen under the madness... Not for eternity, not until the demon she claims to says she is done.

"Ooh! You look cool." She took a step closer and rolled her head back, scythes emerging from the back of her arms. Laughter erupting from her chest. "Wanna play?"

She's fallen too easily. How?

* * *

Her eyes opened, and a small sigh escaped her lips. She blinked and sat up groggily. Blinking again, she took in the area. A black room with black and red checkered flooring and a black piano in the middle. A spot light set n the dark, musical instrument, leaving the rest of the room dim and haunted. She groaned as she pulled herself up to stand.

Looking down, she saw that she was wearing the same black dress that she had from a year ago. The one when she entered Soul's soul. Shaking her head, she looked at the floor in front of her. And standing next to the piano was a small red demon, with a black tux and snapping his fingers.

"Welcome Ms. Albarn." He said, dancing over to her.

Maka looked at the demon, leaning back to sit in a chair that has just emerged "This is Soul's... This is his soul." She stared at the demon, giving him a confused expression.

The demon read the expression that covered his face. For he loved to see the boy when he had confusion written all over his face. It brought joy to the demon's heart. If only he had one. The demon chuckled "Yes, this is his soul. You entered once you allowed me to take control of your body."

"My body?" She asked, resting her arm's onto the arms of the black, leather chair. "What do you mean?"

"You should remember. This just happened a few minutes ago." He raised an eyebrow, only to see her still clueless. He sighed "Ms. Albarn, you agreed that you would allow me to help Soul. In which I did."

"I get that." She stated, looking up[ at the black, tar ceiling. "What I don't get is why Soul isn't here."

The Demon laughed, staring at the Meister. He knew all too well why she would ask. She's too smart for him to fool her. The idiot that usually stays in this room couldn't even tell when he wasn't being fooled. "I came to you because Soul isn't able to come when he's not in Weapon form." He looked at her face and saw that she was about to speak, so he stopped her "Both of your soul's are very close, I was able to come to your soul, or so to say, to bring you to Soul's. Just like last year."

"Oh." Maka nodded, but she bit her lip, leaning back into the smooth leather chair. "Wha... "What's my body doing now?" She asked. Curiosity gets the best of her in some ways. She mostly didn't want to know what her body was doing, but at the same time, it bothered her. What did the demon have in mind for her to do?

* * *

The kishin set the albino down, and turned to face the girl. His tail slithering from left to right on the ground and the sharp, thin, silver spikes sticking up from the top. His tongues escaped his mouth, slowly moving in a motion from left to right. The tongue of a venomous snake. The eyes of a dragon, and the legs of a human but covered in scales.

Maka leaned forward and stuck her tongue out, crossing her eyes "Look at my tongue!" She pulled her tongue back into her mouth and stared at the kishin, smirking. "I bet you can't do that."

The alligator snarled and charged towards her, leaning the top half of his body to ram his side into Maka. Maka leaned back, enough for her elbows to touch the ground, and lifted a leg high to dodge the kishin's attack. The monster sped past her and slammed into a cylinder column. Knocking the column over. It shook it's head, regaining balance from it's fall. She staggered forward, leaning back to keep balance. One side of her mouth raised up in a sinister smile and the other in a normal line. Her right eyes twitching and the other wide.

"You missed." She whispered and dashed towards the kishin, kicking a leg in the air and slicing the kishin's neck, using her right arm. Laughter filled the room as she saw it bleed. And then the Meister looked down, to see blood stained onto her right sleeve. She grinned and licked the sleeve, turning her head away and moaning.

"you taste so good." Maka cooed, her coat sliding off her right shoulder and her eyes watching as the creature headed towards her, roaring and baring it's fangs.

* * *

"I'm doing what?!" She couldn't help herself from yelling that out. Her, licking the blood off her sleeve? She would never do such a thing. Something so crazy and scary. How could she ever be able to do that? What was this demon capable of? He was genius at this- no, that word is not good enough. He was incredible, being able to indulge so much Madness into her in such little time. It was extraordinary, more than it was scary.

"You're killing the kishin. But doing it slowly. Would you like it if I sped it up? Or let you play some more?" He asked, smirking. The demon loved to watch his. Watch her go crazy. Do something she thought that she would never do. This was fun. This was exciting. Something that would make him sit on the edge of his seat.

Maka's eyes widened, she leaned in and hysteria covered her from head to toe. She squeezed the edge of the arm rests and shrieked "Get it over with! I want my body back!"

"And so you shall."

* * *

"Whoops!" Maka stepped to the side, her hands behind her back as the scythes submerged into her arms. "You missed." Starring at the Kishin who had rammed itself into a metal wall.

The Monster roared and stomped/ran towards her. His mouth open to show his lion teeth and hands up to show off it's sharp claws. Snarling escaped it's mouth and a loud growl as Maka jabbed the edge of her scythe into it's back.

"Hehehehehe... heh..."

The alligator roared again, shaking it's head and staring at her. Running towards her, until the lights went out.

Blackness surrounded the room, leaving the kishin confused and somber. His head twitching to each side when he heard little clanks of noise. No footsteps. No breathing... Just gears twisting and turning. His head turned from side to side, sniffing the air and lightly taking steps on the floor.

"Come out, little girl." He snarled, taking cautious steps and not hearing a sound.

_Clank! _

Something fell onto the ground, and the Monster roared to life, running towards the sound. The lights finally came on, and before he knew it, a blade cut right through his chest. A loud gasp as his body unraveled before his very eyes. He slowly disappeared into the air and Maka was left alone in the dim room, smiling. "Too slow..."

* * *

"You killed him. Great. Now give me my body back!" Maka shrieked, almost jumping out of her seat.

"What's the rush, Ms. Albarn?" The demon asked, giving her a typical glance and a sly grin.

"Soul! I need to see if he's okay! Give me it back!" She spat, about choke the demon. Her patience running thin, eyes going wide.

The demon sighed "Til' next time... Ms. Albarn..."

The spotlight that showed off the piano went out, and the room was there no more.

* * *

Maka gasped, looking down and seeing that she was in her regular clothes. Her shirt was tattered but nobody would be looking there. She wouldn't care anyway, she needed him. Why is she acting so scared? He's not dead. He's alive. It feels like she's in a drama film.

The Meister sighed, then scanned the area to look for her Weapon. Using soul perception, she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She was in a different room, must have gone away while she was fighting.

Maka inhaled, then exhaled. The fear still not escaping her.

_Poof! _

There it was... His soul. She found it. Her eyes darted the door, and she ran. Dashing, hopping over obstacles, and listening to his staggered breaths. He's okay.

Maka was over joyed. The Drama was over. The Madness was gone. Soul was okay. But was this the end of a fairy tale? Was this just a fairy tale? Yes. It was. And there will be many more.

Maka ran over to Soul, his back was leaning onto a wall. Head hanging down and hands laying upright on the ground. Body... Limp. Hand prints were tattooed to his neck from when he was being strangled by the kishin. One sneaker ripped to shreds and one sleeve ripped right off his shirt. Tips of his hair dyed red from the blood and claw marks on his cheek, wrist, thigh, back, and chest.

Maka flinched when she saw the blood. The same color as his crimson eyes. "Soul..." She gasped, running to him and sliding on her knees across the floor to get to him. She held up her hand, too scared to touch him. She didn't want to hurt him... But he was out cold, how could she hurt him. The Meister lightly touched his arm, seeing that this caused nothing. Next she she placed her other under under his left armpit and slid the hand to his back. Without thinking she squeezed him, embracing him in a hug. They've never failed one mission yet and they never will... The Blair incident does not count.

Maka stiffened as she felt Soul flinch and cough. He rested his chin on her shoulder and let his arms hang, too tired to lift them.

"Soul..." Maka sighed, loosening her grip but keeping her arms around him. "I'm sorry... I broke.. I broke my promise."

The Weapon didn't answer, he looked down at the ground, but nuzzled his face into the crease of her neck to show he forgave her. Even if he was never mad at her.

"I failed you. I just sat there... as you were being hurt..." She sniffed, tears filling her eyes and little gasps escaping her lips. Whimpers were heard and stifled cries of sadness also.

Soul sighed, feeling like he was about to pass out any second due to blood loss. But, he lifted one arm with all his strength, and placed it on her back, rubbing his hand in smooth circles for comfort. He coughed, feeling his ribs ache. His eyes closed but, straightening his back to not show how hurt he was. He's too cool to show that he was defeated... Maybe.

Maka leaned her head down, staring at the back of his neck. The only spot that was fine. The only spot that was untouched. Until she kissed it. The one spot that hasn't been touched has now been ruined by her soft lips. Maka blushed, now knowing she had just left a mark that doesn't show on skin, but in his... And her memories.

"Maka..."

**...**

**What's up guys? Give me some songs so I can _try _to make other one shots. Did you guys like it? I did. Well, I'm going to edit it but you guys won't be able to notice cuz... yeah. I never wrote like this before, I don't usually try to write perfectly so please don't be mean if it's not as good as others. I'm trying and that's it. **

**Here are my choices for the next chapter. "Harlem" by New Politics, "Applause" by Lady Gaga, and "Tic-Toc" by Imagine Dragons. Of course, you do not have to pick any of those. Just choose any song you want. Any song in the world It just can't be inappropriate. Okay? Okay. Time to revise!**


End file.
